


Mafia Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi sighed, just what had she gotten herself into now? Toddler hitmen, mafia bosses, and turf battles? A collection of Hitman Reborn/IY Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gokudera Hayato

Kagome sighed as she watched her boyfriend, Gokudera, glare at poor Hojo his hands dangerously close to pulling out some dynamite. She smiled tiredly at Hojo as she looped her arm with her boyfriends.

"Ne. Hojo-Kun it was good seeing you but Gokudera-Kun and I are on a date and we need to get going." Hojo nodded a bewildered look on his face as Gokudera smirked at him and draped his arm around her waist.

"H-hai, Kagome-Chan I hope you feel better." She nodded as she led her smirking boyfriend away from the poor young boy.

"Mah, Gome-Chan you should have let me get rid of him. He was hitting on you and you're  _my_  Madonna." She shook her head at his simple mindedness.

If it threatens you or your family-blow it up.

It was cute but could get bothersome.

"Because then it would have caused trouble for Tsuna-Sama. Besides I know Hojo-Kun can get a little annoying but he's still my friend." He huffed but nodded in agreement, she did have a point the boss did hate it when he went around blowing things/people up and he didn't want to upset him.

"Tch. What ever. As long as he keeps his distance, you're my Madonna not his." She nodded her head as she led him to the park.

"Yes, yes I know my little mafia bomber." He blushed at the nickname but made to comment on it, he was her mafia bomber and she his Madonna.


	2. Tsuna Sawada

Kagome sighed as she watched Tsuna practice his non existence fighting skills with Gokudera. She grimaced as he was thrown into the air only to come crashing down moments later. She hissed as he slammed into a wall moments later. "Kagome-Sama…why don't you help him?" Kagome kept watching Tsuna even though she answered him, she knew he was there all along.

"Because, Reborn-san, if I do it won't help him get any better, besides he doesn't even know I'm part of the mafia, let alone a boss." Reborn nodded, "That is true and if you did help him then that would cause a lot of unrest with the other bosses." Kagome nodded, wincing as he was thrown in the air again. "Yeah, and I don't need their crap right now." Reborn nodded in sympathy, "I take they haven't let up on the marriage thing yet."

Kagome scowled, "No, well…Dino has but the others keep hounding me. I've told them time and time again I plan to marry Tsuna." Reborn nodded, "Have you broached the subject with him yet?" Kagome blushed, "Yeah…he played it off through." Reborn nodded, "Yeah I thought he would, that boy's kind of dense. But I'm sure he'll say yes eventually. If not then you can always let me persuade him."

Kagome laughed, "Uh…no thank you. Besides we have a date this weekend." Reborn nodded, "Ah, you're taking it slow." Kagome nodded, "Yup, besides don't you think it'll be weird of you to push him at me?" Reborn looked at her in confusion, "Ah, yes it would be wouldn't it?" Kagome turned to face him a smile on her lips. "Aw, Reborn-san you're so cute!" She squealed as she picked him up and cuddled him.

Her gaze was quickly brought back to the field by Gokudera crying out in surprise. Kagome smiled as she saw why he had cried out, he was knocked to the ground by Tsuna who was now glaring in her direction. She followed his gaze and was greeted by Reborn snuggling in to her chest. She smiled softly, who knew Reborn was a pervert, better yet who knew that by making Tsuna jealous his fighting skills would increase? She filed that away to be used later and smiled at Tsuna, waving an arm at him in greeting, "Keep it up Tsuna-Kun. I'm sure you'll win your little mafia game!"


	3. Takeshi Yamamoto

* * *

Kagome smiled as she watched her boyfriend practice his swings on the baseball field. He was after all going to be a pro baseball player, after of course they helped Tsuna secure his seat as a mafia boss. Sure, he though it was just a game but she knew better, hell she had been raised in a mafia family but that was a story for another time. She would do everything in her power, which was a lot, to make sure he achieved his goals, one help Tsuna, two become a pro baseball player, and three…become his wife.

Kagome blushed as he turned towards her and waved; she smiled and waved back, "Keep up the good work Yamamoto-Kun!" He gave her a thumb's up and returned to practice. After all, when he was done they were going on a date.


	4. Gokudera Hayato

 

* * *

She was the only other person in the world besides Tsuna that he would do anything for.

Even if it meant…eating his sister's 'food'.

Yes, he loved her that much, so much in fact he was willing to not only being within a five mile radius of his sister but eat her 'cooking' as well.

It was after all her birthday and she wanted to spend it with their family.

She was believe it or not Reborn's older cousin from some twice removed aunt or something like that.

Either way she was still family and the mafia took good care of their family.

Which made it hell for him when he had to ask (beg) Reborn for the right to date her.

Yet he had done it and he was going to spend the day with his sister and her concoctions, if that didn't speak volumes of how much he loved her then he didn't know what would.


	5. Dino

Everyone knew he was a walking disaster without his men, hell he had been the butt end of many a joke because of it.

He was known throughout the town as a walking disaster yet it seemed no one had meet Kagome, Tsuna's cousin before.

She had moved to town wanting to get a fresh start and figured she might as well get in touch with her father's side of the family and wa la she was here.

That girl could trip on air if she wanted to, not that she did but that didn't stop her.

She like him was a walking disaster, but she was a beautiful disaster one that he often found himself wanting to spend time with and so he did, of course he always had to have his men shadow them so they didn't end up killing themselves one walking disaster was bad enough but two?

You were just asking for trouble.


	6. Reborn

She was his Madonna, his main woman, his love, his future wife.

Yes, he had a few others on the side but they were strictly business relationships and she knew that.

Hell even she had a few of her own, but he knew her heart belonged to him just as his did to her.

They were both the best of the best in the Mafia world and would do anything to keep their family safe.

Hence why he was in Japan and she in Italy, she had stayed behind to protect the ninth while he trained and protected the tenth, Tsuna, which was another reason he was pushing him so hard.

The faster he became the tenth the faster he could get back to his Madonna, his love, his future wife, his Kagome.


	7. Reborn

Kagome smiled happily as she swept the shrine steps. She paused for a second as a familiar aura brushed against hers. She smiled as she resumed her chores.

"Ah, Reborn-San what are you doing here?" She turned to face the young hit man hiding in the God tree. She mentally laughed as she heard him tisk at being caught before leaping into her open arms. She knew deep down he was sore about her being able to sense him no matter how well he hid himself but hey, that was one of the perks of being a miko.

"Ciaossu." He smiled up at her, the only woman to have caught his attention and not be a trained killer for the mafia. He had met her about two weeks after he had come to Japan. She had stopped some bullies who were 'picking' on him. She then invited him to her house for some lunch and to let him use her phone. After which he had explained to her what he was and why he was in Japan.

Of course you could imagine his surprise when she took it all in stride and asked if there was any way she could help him. He then asked if she had any special abilities to which she confessed to her two year time traveling stint. Yeah, if he wasn't the best toddler hit man in the world he would have thought she was crazy but hey, if the shoe fit. He then told her he would consider it seeing as she was a miko and therefore not suited to his life. Which lead to a heated, but enjoyable, debate on gender roles and responsibilities, it was the only debate he had ever lost.

Yet she had relented on her request to join the front line and instead offered to be his and his family's healer, the one they could come to when they needed help, shelter, or of course healing. He then agreed and promised that he would make sure she and her family were never dragged into anything too dangerous. It had been two months since he had first met her, of course during those two months he made frequent visits to her shrine. Though they were kept secret from everyone else, she was after all his trump card. He didn't need other families gaining an interest in his er his _family's_  miko.

"So, you never did answer my question. Why are you here? Not that I mind the surprise visit." He blinked, that was a first. He had never been so comfortable with anyone to the point where he would let his guard down and get lost in his thoughts. He shook his head to clear said thoughts and decided to answer her.

"I'm running away from my wedding." Her eyes widened in surprise before they returned to normal. She subconsciously held him closer to her, something he filed away to be pondered upon later, as she walked into her house carrying him with her.

"I see. That's not very nice of you. What about your poor bride?" He mentally shivered at the thought of her. Yes she was a good friend and a great asset to his family but he did not view her that way. The only reason he let her believe he did was to benefit his family and to keep her happy. After all the mafia treated their women very well and she was after all a woman and in his family.

"It appears she's always wanted to be a June bride and has decided on her own that we're going to get married. Something I don't plan on doing for a while so I'm going to hide out at your place until everything blows over and she calms down." Kagome nodded in understanding as she plopped down on her couch, Reborn settled comfortably in her arms as he turned on the TV.

"Ah, I see. Well you can stay as long as you need to but I hope you plan on apologizing to her and straightening things out. Don't you know it's every girl's dream to be a June bride?" He arched an eyebrow at her. Every girl's dream huh?

"Does that include you as well Kagome-San?" She blushed at his question yet refused to break the eye contact he had instigated.

"I told you to call me Kagome. And yes, well at least as far as I know. I for one have always dreamed of being a June Bride…" She trailed off and turned her cherry red face to watch the news, apparently a crazy woman in a…oh she hated to use this word but it was the only one that fit what the woman was wearing…a slutty wedding dress was causing panic and mayhem. She gasped as they went to a live feed and watched mesmerized as the young woman rampaged through the streets shouting at the top of her lungs for Reborn…no wonder he didn't want to marry her.

Reborn was on the other hand watching Kagome instead of paying attention to the mayhem he had in a roundabout way caused to tear through town. She was a very beautiful girl even compared to the Italian beauties of his homeland. She was athletically fit and knew how to fight.

Something he had seen only once because he was curious as to how well she could handle herself in a dangerous situation…needless to say Dino was quite upset with him for a while after that. She was also well versed in the art of healing, being a miko and all. But more than that she was a caring and loving person, she would make a great mother and wife…maybe just maybe she would get her wish to be a June bride.


	8. Takeshi Yamamoto

She was the one thing he loved more then baseball.

He loved her more then baseball!

Something that Gokudera always teased him about but he knew deep down his friend was slightly jealous that he had been the one she had chosen.

Hell even Tsuna had been slightly upset when she had professed her love to him last year on his birthday.

But boy oh boy was he glad she had, she made every day since then a joyous one.


	9. Tsuna Sawada

He had thought after his first love had chosen someone else that his life was over.

He had in fact fallen so far in to a depression that Reborn had to send for one of his past partners in order to cheer him up.

At first he had disliked her, she was after all just another mafia person so much more interested in making him the tenth that they forgot he was Tsuna as well. Yet, she had been different she treated him as Tsuna not the tenth and he found he liked it.

It was not long before they had become friends and comrades in his crazy mafia life…and soon he was palling on making her his Madonna.


End file.
